


Not Your Footnote

by mydearconfidant



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Critique of Sexism, Duck Rages Against the Machine, Gen, Narrative subversion, Poetry, implied mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: Not a pawn in another story, but the author of my own.(Duck gives Drosselmeyer the middle finger)





	Not Your Footnote

I’ll tell you a story,   
And this time I   
Will get to be the hero.

I have come to reclaim  
The Swan Kingdom

An undeserved unhappy ending  
To a 

Hard fought,hard won,  
Joyous one

I’ll tell you a story,  
Because you will never tell it right.

Because what I want  
What you want

Run up against each other  
All wrong

I am not

Your duck  
Your plaything  
your Princess Tutu

I am my own   
Princess Tutu!


End file.
